fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Chromatic Oasis
Description While this area may be a desert, that doesn't mean it's necessarily devoid of life. In fact, this oasis has proven to be vibrant in its variety of colour, from the gradients of the sands, to the serenity of the flora, to the shimmer of the crystalline caves. A large variety of monsters call this paradise their home. During the Day, cool drinks will be needed to manage the heat, however when it turns night, hot drinks are necessary instead. Layout '''Base Camp: '''Situated within a clearing of rocks. Red sand covers the ground, trickling in from a crack in the rocks, forming a slight slope. A path leading over to the West leads to Area 1, while to the North lies a wide cave that leads down to Area 3. '''Area 1: '''Open dunes of golden yellow sand, each lay horizontally, one above and one below. Cacti are a hazard here along with the heat. A rocky path in the East leads back to base camp, going further into the desert to the North leads to Area 2. '''Area 2: '''An area of golden sand next to the oasis itself, a variety of different coloured flowers as well some palm trees line the shore. Cool drinks are needed here. South into the desert leads to Area 1, a cave in the South East leads to Area 3, and down a hill in the North West leads to Area 9. '''Area 3: '''Amethyst crystals line the walls this cave in all shapes and sizes, light from outside the cave reflects into shades of purple. Out the cave to the South leads back to Base Camp, while out the cave to the North West leads to Area 2. A large gap between the crystals in the East leads to Area 4. '''Area 4: '''Citrine crystals lines the ceiling of this large cave instead, also being reflected by sunlight from outside. Black sand piles down into the cave from the North while white sand piles in from the South leading to a pleasant contrast. Within the crystals on the top of the rocks in the East lies the secret area with plenty to mine as well as a bug catching spot. Heading further into the cave to the West leads to Area 3, heading out to the black sand leads to Area 6 and heading out via the white sand leads to Area 5. '''Area 5: '''A part of the desert mostly surrounded by rocks but leads out to the South. A large white dune makes up the Eastern part of the area whilst a much smaller dune of red sand lies in the West, some of which appears to trickle down a crack in a the wall, which may pull hunters down. Cool drinks are needed here. Down the cave to the North leads to Area 4 while a path in the rocks to the North East leads to Area 8. '''Area 6: '''The other side of the oasis itself, this time surrounded by a deep black sand. Like before, a variety of flowers as well as palm trees line the shore. Cool drinks are needed here. Down a cave to the South leads to Area 4, a path to the North East leads to Area 7. '''Area 7: '''Much muddier than other areas as the soil is saturated by the water. As such the the lower part is covered in mud but above is dry and cracked, with orange flowers peeping out. Heading East leads to Area 6, down a hill to the West leads to Area 9, and climbing up a rockface to the North leads to Area 10. '''Area 8: '''A long stretch of solid rock leading North to South. Crystals of both Amethyst and Citrine jut out from the rockface. The path South leads to Area 5, while North heads up to Area 10. Jumping off the side to the North West heads straight down to Area 6. '''Area 9: '''The bottom of a hill, sheltered by the rocks, leaving the area to mostly be the in the shade, as such many monsters sleep here. Golden sand runs from Area 2 from the South, while mud comes down from the East up to Area 7. '''Area 10: '''A palico village up on a cliff, flowers and cacti have been gathered from all around to form a garden for them. Down West leads to Area 7, down East leads to Area 8. Music Theme Notes * In the areas where cool drinks are needed, hot drinks will be required instead at night. * Credit to Elusive, Ilo and Dino for letting me use their monsters here Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb